La anagnórisis de la verdad
by Friditas
Summary: Una Candy demasiado joven, le roba un beso a su mejor amigo ¿qué provoca en él? Y ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias? GF '15


_Los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras_

* * *

_Este pequeño relato, ha sido inspirado por el bellísimo fanart de mi amiga Marce Andrew, y publicado aquí, con su permiso expreso. Por favor, si alguien desea usarlo, pidan consentimiento a la artista, y si lo comparten, aclaren la autoría._

_El fanart, publicado anteriormente en diversas páginas, nos muestra claramente a una jovencita enamorada de su amigo, al punto, de robarle un beso. El concepto, nos regala a la vista, toda una maravillosa historia._

_Pero a mí, se me ocurrió pensar en la otra cara de la moneda. ¿Qué pasaría por la mente de un joven adulto Albert, ante una situación así? _

_Y aunque las primeras líneas, podrían evocar una historia famosa, esto, no es una adaptación. Sin embargo, es un pequeño homenaje a manera de celebración por el día del libro._

_Dedicado a mis queridas Musas en agradecimiento por su gran apoyo en la GF, y de manera personal a MiluXD por su cumpleaños_

* * *

**La anagnórisis de la verdad**

Era Candy. Sencillamente mi Candy. Menuda, de un metro y medio, apenas. De sedoso cabello dorado con juguetones rizos acomodados de forma coqueta en dos coletas simples. Más hermosa que años atrás. Tan distinta de la última vez que la había visto en Lakewood. Más grande pero igual de llorona.

¿Quién sabría lo que me esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina? Una cerveza para calmar la emoción de haber vuelto a pelear en la calle, para calmar las ansias y disminuir esa descarga de adrenalina que ocasiona el golpear con los puños a varios gandúles… Como antaño, como en una rebelde adolescencia no tan lejana, en la misma ciudad: Londres, e irónicamente, por defender a un adolescente. Una cerveza en medio de la bohemia londinense que me traería un ángel.

Cuando la vi pasar, no lo dudé ni un segundo ¿A quién quería engañar? Era en parte por ella que había decidido establecerme en el país. Nos veríamos cuando mi pequeña recuperara su sonrisa y me hizo feliz el que así fuera.

El estremecimiento que me causó sentirla en mis brazos fue una revelación. Mi pequeña, no lo era más. No resistí la tentación de mirarla y con descaro se lo pedí, tampoco suprimí el deseo de expresar mi admiración a la belleza en que poco a poco se convertía cual cisne. Y arrebatadoramente, me dijo con la alegría que la caracteriza, que "yo también". Solo a ella se le ocurriría expresar algo semejante.

A partir de entonces, me visitó en diversas ocasiones. Me compartió sus miedos, sus anhelos, sus caprichos. No había cambiado nada. Poseía el mismo carácter arrebatado que no tenía miedo de callar nunca aun a costa de una reprimenda o de un castigo en su cumpleaños, pero defendiendo lo que cree justo. Era Candice en la escuela y con la tía. "Bebé" para Anthony; "Bella" para Stear; "Gatita" para Archie; sería después "Pecosa" para Terry y "Jefe" para Jimmy. Tantos apodos, como facetas mostraba. La chica de gran fortaleza, la marimacho, la chica que no llora, la que nunca se enoja, según Stear, o la que se enoja con facilidad, según Terry. Pero en mis brazos, en mis brazos siempre era Candy…

Cada momento con mi ángel era como estar en el paraíso mismo. Un paraíso al borde de las llamas infernales. Con una serpiente que se enroscaba en mi mente tentándome hasta el límite. Susurrándome al oído promesas y delicias acerca del sabor de su cuello, de su ombligo, de esa lengua que volvía pesadillas todos mis sueños, que me atormentaba en cada palabra asomándose con esa deliciosa y tentadora humedad.

En retroceso, me doy cuenta: Nos enamoramos simultáneamente, de forma inexplicable. Simplemente, somos compatibles en muchos aspectos. Pero ese enamoramiento, en ese momento, solo podía causarnos agonía.

Y a pesar de que su cuerpo me mostraba que era demasiado joven, la personalidad chispeante de esa mujer me atraía cual imán. Se convirtió en mi felicidad. Los momentos escasos que compartíamos eran el remanso de paz y dicha que toda la vida había buscado, moría un poco cada que ella se iba de mi lado.

Pese a todo, jamás intenté propasarme. Podía haberme vuelto loco antes de permitirme faltarle de ningún modo. Era, aunque sea repetitivo, un ángel que día a día me salvaba de la soledad, de la tristeza y de cualquier tentación que un joven huérfano y millonario, pudiera haber tenido.

Conocía a muchas familias que iniciaban su camino muy jóvenes. Señoritas de sociedad que desde los 14 años eran desposadas por jóvenes herederos de brillante futuro. Pero en mi fuero interno, mi Candy merecía mucho más que eso. Ella debía tener una educación, cuidados, lujos incluso y eso, era lo mejor que yo podía brindarle. Ella era un alma libre. Yo jamás cortaría sus alas, al contrario, mi propósito sería ayudarle a forjar un destino maravilloso. Ella nunca sería para mí por mucho que la deseara. La amaba mucho más que eso. Y era consciente de ello.

Entonces, un día, sin más, sucedió: Un día de campo, el uniforme del san Pablo y un inocente juego de manos, fueron el preámbulo del suceso más hermoso de mi vida. Candy me besó. No sé qué la impulsó a hacerlo, pero sí sé que le correspondí quizá con más ardor de lo debido.

La observé en silencio tantas veces, convencido cada vez más, de quererla más que a nada ni a nadie.

El impacto que me causó la revelación de la verdad, me dio la respuesta de lo que debía hacer. Supe entonces, después de ese beso, que una vez más, debía partir…

Las estrellas que un día habían alumbrado mi camino, ese par de ojos felinos en los que anhelaba reflejarme cada día, la llama de deseo encendida y siempre reprimida entre ambos, y el dolor de saberla lejana, quedaron en mí; calándome tortuosamente, hechizándome; hasta que, al fin, meses después, en África, quise romper el pasado encarnándola en otra. En una enfermera que se le parecía… De más está aclarar que no funcionó.

Y en un juego cruel e inmisericorde, el destino caprichoso un día me llevó de vuelta a ella. Mi pequeña, esta ocasión, sería otra vez el ángel que me salvaría de la perdición. Una perdición real y tangible que se encontraba a cada paso.

Para entonces ya no era una pequeña y yo no era responsable de ella, no porque no quisiera, sino por un dilema mucho más sencillo: no lo recordaba. En el momento de rencontrarnos, nos convertimos en un paciente y su cuidadora. Mi Candy, había crecido ya.

Y sin más, la amistad, el amor, y la pasión exacerbada resurgieron y como un vendaval arrastraron con cualquier ínfima duda entre nosotros. Y luego de diversos sinsabores, de lo duro que conllevó recobrar el pasado y la diáfana tarea de reconocernos, luego de tantos años, al fin solo somos solo un hombre y una mujer: el señor y la señora Andrew…

…

* * *

*_Anagnórisis: Reconocimiento de la identidad o realidad de uno o dos personajes a quienes el tiempo o las circunstancias, han separado._


End file.
